It's Amore
by Flack's Angel
Summary: what happens if Mary had survived the shooting in Palermo?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The story of the Corleone family belongs solely to Mario Puzo & Francis Ford Coppola…in other words…these characters are not mine. Storyline maybe…not entirely either.

My name is Mary Corleone, I am the Daughter of Kay & Michael Corleone & the Grand daughter of Vito Andolini Corleone, and I am in love with my cousin; The New Don of the Corleone Family.

Currently I am in a coma, in Palermo as a direct result of an assassination attempt against my father. My cousin…Vinnie, he killed my shooter.

I remember saying 'dad' and then my world going blank

So here I lie…hooked up to machines and having my heart being pumped by a machine. I hope they pull the plug. Why? Because my Vinnie told me that we could no longer be together. My heart can't stand the thought of being without him. 'There are things that I want to be apart of Mary that you can not be around. You have to understand…you have to understand' he told me at the opera house right before my brother Tony took to the stage. I know my father had to be behind it. He was the one who told me that I can not see him anymore because its 'too dangerous' ha!

I remember the first time Vinnie and I ever said 'I love you' It was when my father was in the hospital in a Diabetic Coma. I went to see him at his club.

"_Hi Cous I thought I'd drop by is that ok?" I asked standing in the doorway of the club. _

"_No it's not ok you shouldn't have come…a couple minutes only, okay?"_

"_You Look Beautiful, Cous"_

"_Thanks"_

"_So this is your club…your hideout?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_I came here to check it out"_

"_It's so strange, just me and Aunt Connie in the house. I feel better when I'm with you."_

"_What's wrong, sweetheart?"_

"_I'm really scared about my father."_

"_Don't be scared."_

"_When I saw them take him out of that ambulance, I thought he was dead."_

"_I know…Everybody says he's gonna be better."_

_He kissed my cheek_

"_Don't worry, Okay?" he said and then turned to walk into the kitchen. _

"_I remember them shooting at our house when I was little. And Al Neri came one time with other bodyguards…and just took me and Tony away. Is it all happening again" I said as I walked into the kitchen. _

"_Not like that, sweetie."_

"_Then why are you hiding here? Is something going to happen to you?"_

"_Nothing's gonna happen to me. I'll take care of you."_

"_Can I stay here and hide out with you?"_

"_You have to make gnocchi for the boys."_

"_You know I don't know how to cook…but I'll help."_

"_Okay" He said and stepped aside and let me try to make gnocchi _

"_What do I do?" I asked and then grabbed a pinch of flour and threw it on to the counter_

_Vinnie grabbed my right hand with his and helped me form the gnocchi. We did 4 of them and then he pressed his hand down on top of mine and then laced his fingers through mine._

"_I love you, Cous"_

"_I love you, too, Cous." He said and I put my head on his shoulder_

"_Okay, let's cook." He said trying to get back to the task at hand. We never got back to the task at hand because next he had both of his arms around my shoulders kissing my pulse point. Then my cheek then the side of my mouth before I turned around and kissed him properly._

"_Hold me" He said and I put both of my arms around his neck, he squeezed me tight and then lifted me up twice and then on the third time he carried me off to his office. We lay down on his sofa. _

I'll never forget that day. I'll also never forget the day Vinnie broke my heart.

It was the same day as the shooting. We were all in the staging area behind the balcony that was reserved for the family. I was being praised by the men in my father's crew when I saw Vinnie walk in. I slowly excused myself from the gentlemen and walked over to the doorway

"_Hey"_

"_Hey Cous"_

"_where's your leather?" I asked hitting his chest lightly he looked around and then said_

"_stop it."_

"_It's over. Mary There are things I have to do that you can't be a part of…." He said and I immediately turned my head to look at my father he continued to break my heart even more by saying:_

"_Don't look at your father. It's not your father's decision. It's mine."_

_I looked down_

"_Don't hate your father." _

_I looked back up at him _

"_There are things I wanna be a part of, you can't be around. After tonight you won't see me anymore…You gotta understand Mary….You gotta understand."_

"_I'll always love you." I told him._

_He closed his eyes to prepare himself for his next response. Then the final blow came and put a hole in my heart._

"_Love somebody else." He said and walked away. The tears pour out my eyes like water from an overflowing sink._

I can hear everything that is going on around me. I hear my mother's voice and sometimes her weeps. I hear my father's voice and his apologizes. I hear my brother singing to me and telling me old jokes from when we were kids.

The one voice I want to hear, I haven't heard since he and I talked right before the shooting.

"_Can I please talk to you now?"_

"_Not now, Mary it's not a good time."_

"_You're just like my father."_

"_Come on, stay with the family. Go on."_

_I walked away joined up with the family I am walked up to my dad _

"_Dad…Dad, why are you doing this to me? You don't have to do this to me."_

"_Doing what? What do you mean?" My dad asked_

"_Mary, will you please--"my brother Tony said my dad and I were both distracted that we didn't see one of the clergy members pull out a gun and start firing. 2 shots were fired…1 hit my dad in his arm. The other right through my chest. An 8__th__ of centimeter and I would have died flat out. _

"_Dad?..." I asked as I slumped to the ground_

"_Mary!!" Aunt Connie Screamed_

"_NO!!!" My mother Screamed _

"_oh God…Maybe she's not dead" my father said and slumped over me to pick me up by the shoulders _

"_No!!! No!!! MARY!!!" Vinnie screamed from the foot of the stairs looking up at the scene before him. He walked up the stairs and came over and pulled me into his lap_

_My dad looked at me and saw that I am still alive_

"_Somebody Call an ambulance…She's still alive." My dad said_

_The ambulance was on the scene faster than I ever thought possible. I guess a lot of sway does come with the last name 'Corleone' _

I would guess at least a month has passed and I am still in a coma. I miss Vinnie so much.

"Mary…My sweet little Mary" my father said holding my hand that has an IV in it.

"I never understood your love for Vincent. Or for our family…but you were always trying to bring us closer together." He said.

"I need you to wake up sweetie" he said…his voice cracking as he does so.

"I'll never be able to forgive myself for the rest of my life if you were to die. That bullet was meant for me." He said letting out a sob and letting his tears flow freely.

"Vinnie…has killed the man who shot you baby"

At the mention of Vinnie's name the heart monitor beeped as my heart rate dropped a little.

I remember the first time I saw Vinnie as an adult. It was my father's party for his appointment to the Order of St. Sebastian

"_Hi Vincent…I remember you"_

"_You remember me? From where?" _

"_from the last time we were at a party together"_

"_did you come down to the club?"_

"_No…it was a wedding"_

"_a Wedding?"_

"_I was 8 and you were 15"_

"_I had a lot of girlfriends when I was 15"_

"_8-year-olds?"_

"_Especially 8-year-olds."_

"_You know, you haven't kissed me hello yet. Relatives always kiss."_

"_Oh, now we're related?" he laughs_

"_I'm your little cousin."_

"_Who's your father?"_

"_I'll give you a hint. He's Italian."_

"_Mary! Mary…we've been waiting for you…Remember…keep your voice low. Smile. Don't forget to smile." _

Another week has gone by still I haven't heard from Vinnie.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Amore

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Ok, So Obviously I do not own the Godfather, and As someone pointed out in the comments section; I just narrated the first chapter, the second chapter was/is where the deviation of the Mario Puzo & Francis Ford Coppola's story line begins.

-Vinnie – Mary – Godfather – Vinnie – Mary – Godfather – Vinnie – Mary – Godfather

Vincent's P.O.V.

Mary. I know she is alive, but I really could have lost her. So beautiful, so young, and she almost died. I haven't been to see her yet, partially because I am scared to see her look so week, and vulnerable and partially because, I don't deserve to see her. I betrayed her. I told her to "Love somebody else" problem is I don't want her to love somebody else; I don't want to love somebody else. I want to love her and her to love me.

I lie awake at night and relive that fateful night that put my Mary in a coma. I can't sleep; because when I close my eyes all I see is Mary lying on the ground surrounded by blood, and a bullet hole through her chest.

I sit in the den, in which I received control of the family, cleaning taking apart and reassembling my guns.

I don't care if I break my promise to Uncle Michael, I love Mary, and I will be with her.

After reloading my gun, I stand up from the desk in the corner, and grab my jacket. And head for the door, my body guard walks with me, down to the car, he gets in the drivers seat, I hop in the back.

We drove to the hospital in silence and when we there and we went in, I gave specific instructions to my bodyguards that I was to be left alone. I wanted my time with My Mary. The Guards guarded the door as I went into Mary's Room, I Saw Uncle Michael, sitting beside Mary, holding her Hand, at the sound of the door Uncle Michael raised and turned his head to look at me.

"Sorry Uncle Mike, I can come back later." I said turning towards the door.

A trill came from her Heart monitor.

"Wait, I want to talk to you Vincent, go to the lounge across the hall I'll be right there. " I nodded my head and went back out the door and across the hall to the lounge.

I grabbed a Styrofoam cup and poured myself some coffee. I sat down on one of the benches. I rubbed my eyes, after taking a pretty big gulp of coffee. Moments later, Uncle Michael came in and I stood up. I pulled Uncle Michael in to a hug

"How's Mary?" I asked before letting him go.

"There has been no change. She's still critical…I think she has been waiting for…for you." He said sitting down and motioning for me to join him.

"I wanted to come here to see her Uncle Michael…I didn't know how I can see her so weak… I know you don't approve of Mary, and me but I do love her Uncle Michael. I know I promised you … when you gave me the order but, I am going crazy without her." I said starting to cry, I don't cry…but Mary has a vice grip on my heart…and my head; but as all can see, my heart has won this war.

"No father wants to be looked at as a source of pain; and that is how Mary looked at me before she was…before she was shot. She also looked at me that way in the Box Suite. I love my daughter, and I love you to. Vincent. I know that the reason that she came to me tonight on the steps was because you did what you promised me. You gave up my daughter. You kept your promise, now I need you to promise me that you will keep her safe, and away from the business. " Uncle Mike said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I Promise you Uncle Michael." I told him.

"I give you my blessing and I wish you well." He said getting up. He walked over to Aunt Connie, and they left. Aunt Connie winking at me before leaving.

I downed the last of my coffee, wiped the tears away, and got up. I walked over to the door, threw my cup out, and then walked over to Mary's Room. I took a deep breath and opened her door. I walked in and as soon as I saw her my tears started to flow freely again.

Walking slowly over to her bed, I kissed her cheek before sitting down next to her and holding her hand, the one without the IV. I heard Mary's heart monitor trill, I looked over to it and saw that her heart rate was dangerously low, and was slowly starting to climb.

"Mary, My beautiful Mary, You, need to wake up now Cugina…Where is the fire in you. I need you to wake up." I said my voice breaking up as tears free flowed from my eyes. One slipped down off my face and onto her hand as I kissed it. The monitor trilled again and her heart rate increased again.

"I love you Mary, I need you to wake up." I cried as I placed my left arm across her stomach. With my right hand I pulled her left hand and placed to my heart.

I stayed holding her hand for a while eventually falling asleep with my head on her hospital bed.

For the first night, I didn't relive that fateful night that put Mary into a coma; that horrible scene of Mary lying on the ground surrounded by blood, and a bullet hole through her chest.

This time, Mary was still alive in my dream.

"Hi Vincent" Mary said crying on her bed in her room at Uncle Michael's House.

"What's wrong Sweetheart" I sad Coming over to her, and sitting down and then laying next to her pulling her into a hug.

"I've missed you, I love & Miss you." She said wrapping her arms around me as best she can while lying down. I love just laying here and holding a live version of her.

"I love you too Mary, but I need you to wake up now. Come on."

"Why? At least here, we can be together with out anyone getting in the way. I don't want to give you up again Vinnie. It hurts too much." She said putting my hand on her bullet wound that has began to heal.

I cried, and pulled Mary Closer.

"I'm so sorry Mary." I said kissing her cheek and then her far head and then her mouth.

I closed my eyes and when I reopened them Mary and I were running around a Garden.

"Mary, where are we? What are we doing here?" I asked

We walked over to a Willow Tree and sat down on a bench.

"We are here in the area between life and death…because there is some people I want you to meet." Just then two men appeared, and one was elderly, and one was young…with blonde curly hair.

"Vinnie, Vito Andolini Corleone & Santino Corleone, Sr., they wanted to meet you"

"Hello Vincent…it's nice to meet my last grandson." Vito said coming to me and extending his hand to shake mine, and then pulling me to him to hug me.

"I've always wanted to meet you grandfather." I said a tear slipping from my eyes.

"Vincent, my son, come here. I am sorry I never got the chance to meet you; but I see Lucy raised you well. " Grandfather let me go, and I hugged my father. I never thought that I would be able to meet him.

"Grandpa & Uncle Sonny have kept me company while I have been here. " Mary said pulling me back down to the benches.

I blinked my eyes again, "Mary, I am happy to see Grandfather & My Father, but we need to get back. You have a life to live, and an education to receive." I told her putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her to me.

"Yes, Mary, You need to go back, your work is not finished yet." Grandfather said, walking over to stand in from of Mary.

Bending over to Look Mary in the eyes he says: "I know that you too have much to do together in this life, and you can't do that here."

"Mary, you and my son, deserve to be happy, and we know what that leads to but we ARE sending you back, but just know this: 'every child is born with the message that God is not yet discouraged of us.' You are the saving grace of this family; you are the one that will bring us forward. We will be watching you and keeping you safe, now come here little girl" Sonny said extending a hand to Mary to pull her to her feet, and then embracing her.

"Live like you are going to live forever, laugh until you can't breath, and Love like it's your last day on earth and is the secret to life Mary." Grandfather said while my father was hugging Mary.

I slowly started to fade out of this scene, as I was slowly starting to wake up.

When I woke up I looked up at Mary; she was still unconscious. I glanced at the clock it had been 5 hours since we fell asleep, and I haven't slept so good in a month and half.

I heard Mary's Heart monitor trill again, this time it was to bring it up to a healthy heart beat.

"Vinnie" came a weak, dry and gravelly voice and I turned my head again to look at Mary's Beautiful face; she was awake.

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since I updated this story. In 09 I developed some serious writers block, and then my computer died. I know so unfair. However, my muse is strong and has returned to me.


End file.
